


【Jaydickjay】尝鲜

by Dick_Leogoles7



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Leogoles7/pseuds/Dick_Leogoles7
Summary: 预警！！！一部开得很慢的越野车！实际体位是Dickjay但互动偏向Jaydick，请确定可以接受再继续阅读！





	【Jaydickjay】尝鲜

**Author's Note:**

> 预警！！！  
> 一部开得很慢的越野车！  
> 实际体位是Dickjay但互动偏向Jaydick，请确定可以接受再继续阅读！

迪克明里暗里提过好几次，希望杰森也能为周年纪念想些好点子。

杰森尊重迪克的仪式感，但这实在不是他的特长。往年“奇迹男孩”总能变着法子给他惊喜，今年他红头罩估计只能去惊吓哥谭街头的烂仔们了。

不过，当杰森打开罗伊神秘兮兮递给他周年纪念礼物时，一个完美的计划在他脑海中成形，以致于面对迪克投来的，随着纪念日接近越来越炽热的期待目光，杰森总忍不住偷笑。

 

纪念日当天，他们有默契地找了夜巡的代班，腾出难得的二人世界。晚饭还没吃完，两人就迫不及待互相推搡着进入浴室。

花洒浇下热水的第一秒，热情随攀升的体温高涨，两人宛如第一次相拥，收紧的臂弯因饱含爱意而颤抖。不知是谁的低吼，谁的应和，唇舌交叠，鬓角斯磨。迪克因杰森充满压迫气息的热吻步步后退，凭借腰部的韧性和力量才勉强站立，倒退中，大腿根部碰上冰冷的瓷砖，尖叫声里，两人顺势睡进放好热水的大浴缸中。

迪克上身被夹在杰森和浴缸中间不得动弹，只剩双腿在空中无助晃动，马上又交叉紧箍在杰森背后。重心的变化使紧贴的两人一同下滑，水哗啦啦漫出浴缸，被甜蜜的呻吟和嬉笑掩盖。

热水漫过杰森的上臂，他沉入水中追逐迪克下沉的唇。像不满猎物从嘴里逃跑的掠食者，杰森一口咬上迪克的唇，左右撕扯，同时胯部下压，顶上迪克兴奋的勃起。浮动的水流丝毫不减弱硬物摩擦的实在感，迪克受到挤压的瞬间，不自觉迎合杰森的动作，大力顶弄胯部，两根坚硬的柱体大面积贴合，彼此能感受到对方的褶皱和凹凸。

随肺部氧气的减少，迪克的脑袋变得模糊，听觉被隔绝，身体却加倍敏感。杰森比热水还高的体温，阴茎血管规律的跳动，他都能清晰察觉。长时间的憋气让两人动作都更粗暴，胯部不自觉地加速让人疯狂。迪克被死死压在水中，挣扎不出水面，只好收紧双腿，左右晃动，企图让杰森先缴械，没想到临近边缘的自己却受到更大刺激。

肌肉紧绷，冲击顶峰的瞬间，杰森有力的大手紧握迪克抖动的阴茎，大拇指堵死顶部小洞，强力制止了迪克的射精，并把两人拉出水面。发泄无望的挫败让迪克不住呜咽，他狠狠地咬上杰森的锁骨，把牙齿深深嵌进他的皮肉里，拉扯出一道血痕。

杰森不顾疼痛，轻轻安抚受刺激的迪克，直到他气息平缓才放开。

杰森跨出浴缸，湿漉漉地走向浴室的门。  
“忍着点迪基，好戏还没开始呢。”

迷迷糊糊的迪克地躺在空了大半的温水中，十几秒后，才意识到浴缸里只剩下自己。

 

迪克擦干身上的水珠，踏出浴室，一眼就看到杰森整整齐齐摆在床边的小道具，惊喜地小声欢呼。“杰！你果然为我们的纪念日做了准备！”

杰森坐在床沿，给道具做最后的清洁，谨慎认真，仿佛手中拿的不是印着蝙蝠标志的手铐，而是他的宝贝组装枪，还笑得一脸神秘。

“过来，迪基鸟。”杰森拍了拍床单。

迪克一脸笑意凑近，低头给杰森一个轻柔的吻。杰森双手放在迪克腰侧，沿着曲线向上摩挲，时轻时重地按捏，感受他还热气腾腾的肌肤，惹得迪克在他手中不自觉摇摆，加深了这个吻。忽然，天旋地转，迪克被压在床垫上，杰森罩在上方，居高临下朝他笑，半湿的刘海遮住了部分眼睛，非常孩子气。杰森比迪克高壮许多，平日也一副硬汉形象，这令迪克常常忘记，杰森曾经也是个可爱的绿眼睛小淘气鬼。迪克正欲抬手触摸杰森散乱的红发，却发现双手动弹不得。手腕被软皮环绕，哐当的撞击声预示那是一副质量不错的手套。

“杰，认真？我现在就能解开……”迪克嘴里抱怨着，却毫无挣扎的意向。

“但你不会，你期待着呢不是吗？”杰森嘴角轻佻，像是在嘲笑暗自兴奋的迪克。

被戳破了迪克也不害羞，他大笑着抬起腿，圈在杰森腰后，热情过火地磨蹭。“陶德警官，你准备怎么惩罚我？”

“闭嘴！”杰森佯装生气，大拇指毫不吝惜地碾压迪克的嘴唇，封住神奇小子那撩人的欢快语调。杰森趴下身，脑袋窝在迪克热烘烘的肩窝上，吮吸他的锁骨，两根手指撬开他的唇滑了进去，搅动温软的口腔。

在杰森的触碰下，迪克躯干越发灼热，四肢却因微冷的空气颤抖，这种矛盾的感觉让他不适。他配合地分泌尽可能多的唾液，缠在杰森的手指上，杰森不时模仿性交抽插，带出部分唾液，弄得迪克嘴边滑溜溜的。某几下杰森下手过重，指端会顶入结实的喉头，使迪克的口腔反射收缩，阵阵干呕，那无法抑制的虚弱呜咽让杰森心里一紧，欲望烧得旺盛。

在浴室里被残酷打压的射精欲望，因杰森的肆意玩弄而激活，迪克不满现状，挺起下腹，将两人下身重重撞在一起摩擦。杰森接受到催促的信号，顺迪克胸肌、腹肌、鼠蹊亲吻而下，直到鼻尖蹭到迪克私处卷翘的毛发才停止。杰森的舌尖沿勃起上浮现的血管打转，绕柱身移动到流出透明体液的肿胀前端。迪克努力抬起上身，想看杰森为他服务的景象，却被一手压下，下一秒迪克的前端就被吸入口腔，杰森的舌头在迪克尿道孔外打转、扩张。

与此同时，杰森按压着迪克后方的穴口，探入两根被唾液充分湿润的手指，迪克的肠道意外的湿软，看来有所准备。

“迪基，我真应该好好表扬你啊！”杰森在迪克好奇的注视下，探身从床边取了几件道具。

“不…别现在！”迪克看清杰森握在手中的尿道棒时小声尖叫。

迪克的请求并没有赢得杰森的注意，他扶住迪克完全挺立的阴茎，轻轻拨开尿道孔，将润滑过的尿道棒旋转插入，看着紧致的小孔随一个个球型凸起的进入张合，杰森感到渴望在身体里疯狂撕咬。

“杰……你别！你至少让我射一次……”迪克的声音已经带上哭腔，一直不得释放的欲望加上尿道棒的刺激让他的阴茎比任何时候都坚硬。

杰森倾身吻掉迪克眼角的生理泪水，膝盖支撑迪克的臀部把他抬离床垫，迪克像只煮熟的小虾米蜷缩在杰森的阴影下，只能不停用脸颊蹭杰森的嘴唇。迪克完全的信任给杰森极大的鼓励，被无条件爱着的感觉让他澎湃不已。

杰森温柔地喃喃，试图安慰难耐的迪克：“爱你，迪基。”

“我也爱你……杰……但是，拔掉它”迪克摇摇头，前端肿胀得要爆炸，后穴又有杰森灵活的手指碾压，迪克感觉自己是被夹在透明玻璃夹层中的鸟，眼前就是自由的蓝空，却无法自由飞翔。

看来杰森坚定“折磨”他的决心，迪克只好委曲求全，“杰，你进来好不好……不要只是手指。”

起作用了！迪克心里窃喜。杰森绿色的眼眸暗沉了许多，他无声地坐起，远离迪克，但灼热的视线却紧盯不移，咬紧的下唇透露着占有欲。

突然，杰森脸上绽放出诡异的笑容。手指从迪克后穴滑出，在洞口揉按，流连不已。杰森从身后拿出一个红色的椭圆形道具，放到嘴里。

迪克敢说，看清杰森嘴里含着的东西的那一秒，鸡皮疙瘩猛起。

该死，到底是谁这么恶趣味，把跳蛋做成红头罩的样子。

杰森大张的嘴巴里露出跳蛋的一半，但能清楚看见红头罩黑色的轮廓线，甚至连带有鄙视世人眼神的白色目镜也画得栩栩如生。迪克算是知道杰森的兴趣了。

还没等迪克缓过来，杰森抬起他的下半身，将嘴里的跳蛋顶入迪克的后穴，然后经验老道地把它推到最刺激的位置。

“今天，就让红头罩替我操你吧。”杰森满意得看着迪克难以置信的表情，将安全套撸在迪克勃起上，隔着薄膜含住尿道棒顶端的珍珠，笑嘻嘻地看着他。

“喜欢我准备的惊喜吗？亲爱的。”

杰森跨坐在迪克腰上，毫不羞涩，面对迪克飘忽不定的目光大张双腿，露出兴奋的勃起和后方少有暴露的洞口。他们之间的性爱，虽然支配角色会互换，但进入方一向是杰森。两人在床上配合协调，杰森冲劲十足，火辣热情，迪克也享受在床上被掌控的全然放松，既然杰森不提交换体位的事，他也不会要求。但不得不赞叹，杰森完美比例的骨架上每一寸都覆盖了饱满肌肉，比迪克更雄壮，展现着力量与肉欲，当他在你面前主动打开自己，那绝对是一个控制感和占有欲爆炸的场景。

杰森后倚，将重量卸在迪克竖起的大腿上。他的手指插入迪克后穴，夹住滑溜溜的跳蛋搅动，抽离时带出不少润滑液，在迪克的注视下，伸向自己的洞口，揉按几下，指尖就被完全含进去了。

这太过讨好了。

迪克目不转睛盯着杰森进进出出的修长手指，一想到上面还沾着自己的体液，就呼吸一窒。杰森给自己扩张的动作并不熟练，却没有丝毫犹豫，看着他大腿内侧肌肉不规则的放松又紧绷，迪克能想象那指尖是如何冲破咬合的括约肌，碾压曲折的肠道，也许他还需要哥哥的一点小帮助，去寻找那最敏感的区域。

“待着别动！”杰森不留情面打断迪克的幻想。他当然知道迪克在想什么，那深情专注的蓝眼睛透露了一切。

无关体位，无关支配或服从，性爱只是让两人融合得更完美的互动，杰森想把最好的给迪克，把从迪克身上获得的满足与激动，倍加奉还。所以杰森准备了这场惊喜。在想象中，他模拟过被迪克操干的样子，只是到了这一步……想到迪克也许会带着战斗中的霸气，压倒他，翻折他，冲撞他…杰森就难以继续主动，羞耻感填满了整个纠结的胃部。

“杰，杰森”迪克被卡在情欲临界点，不上不下的刺激蒸腾着他的感知觉，却也不敢大声催促，只能在杰森身下挣扎扭动。

“傻翅膀，可以了……”迪克温柔地呼唤着，“给我吧，杰，我喜欢你的惊喜。”

被点名的杰森突然回神，才发现刚才还生硬的穴口，已经吮吸进三根手指，吞吐蠕动，他清晰感受到后穴异样的潮热，甚至瘙痒不止。

不，这太不自然了……

“杰！我认真的，让我操你，或者你来……那润滑剂有催情作用！”迪克沙哑的声线撩拨着杰森的神经。

杰森撑住迪克的腹部，弯下腰与他深吻，他们攫取互相的津液，肆意探索口腔内每一处软肉，难舍难分。直到杰森扶住迪克被冷落多时的勃起，含进准备好的后穴，两人都被陌生而完美的感觉夺去了呼吸。

杰森绷紧全身肌肉，尝试让自己在迪基绑儿硬的阴茎上移动，刚跪起身，就被迪克不自觉的顶弄酸软了腰，重重坐下。撞击无限放大了钢珠的存在感，推动尿道棒插向更深的地方，火热内壁挤压着迪克的阴茎，顶部的钢珠却封死发泄的出口，别样的痛觉让处于无比敏感状态的迪克尖叫着哭出声来。

“杰！杰！让我出来……” 迪克甩得手铐铮铮作响，他身边没有可利用的工具，只有掰折手指能摆脱它。这本应是温存的性爱，但欲望减弱了他的思考能力，他想要探索令杰森呻吟的敏感点，却又害怕尿道棒的深入，要得到满足只有夺回主动权……

“乖，迪基”杰森察觉到迪克的暴力尝试，他不敢再施加刺激，而是小心翼翼亲吻迪克的脸颊，“听我的好吗？”

杰森的安慰让迪克稍微冷静了些，他侧过头回应杰森的轻啄，但眼眶仍泪水满溢，眉头紧皱，焦灼不安。杰森再次缓慢地控制臀部起落，但迪克的阴茎坚挺肿胀，不由分说碾压过每一寸肠道。被进入的感觉清晰得很怪异，但移动过于拖沓，燥热的后穴空虚无比，渴求着淋漓尽致的操弄，杰森看着迪克惨兮兮的狗狗眼，不知所措。

灵光一闪，杰森想起刚才放进迪克后穴的跳蛋……那个该死的恶趣味红头罩道具。

也许他们就不该尝试什么娘们兮兮的温柔。噢，废话，他们是红头罩和夜翼，疯狂才是他们的灵魂号手。

突如其来的前列腺刺激沿脊髓蔓延，迪克大张口喘着粗气，快感一波接一波上涌，终于剪断他最后一丝理智。明明就在高潮的边缘，却被一次次狠狠扼杀，迪克已经顾不上那可恶的尿道棒，韧性极好的腰向空中拱起，只留肩膀和臀部抵在床单上作支撑。无助的迪克将跳蛋夹得更深，疯狂摆动臀部撞击身下的床垫，他的动作连带含着他阴茎的杰森起起落落。由于姿势变化，杰森的着力点只有两人接触的地方，这使得迪克的每一下撞击都冲进杰森的深处，毫无章法，却狂乱刺激。那颗钢珠不仅折磨着迪克，也压迫着杰森，无法预测的抽插让杰森也失去了掌控，体内长翘的柱状物贴着内壁摩擦，时不时撞在杰森前列腺上。

这感觉真该死的好。杰森看着迪克发怔，稍长的黑发的粘在脸上，泪水和汗水让那完美的脸蛋湿漉漉的，迪克半眯着眼睛，像失去了焦点，被杰森咬得艳红的嘴唇半张半合，变了调的呻吟绵延不绝，视觉刺激几乎就能让杰森高潮了。噢，更棒的是，这个为他失了魂的男人，正操干着自己，杰森承认这种冲突让他的迪克比任何时候都更性感。

迪克已经分不清快感从何而来，前列腺处强烈的震动，火热肉壁的包裹，尿道疼痛与刺激相生的抽插，所有刺激纠缠旋转成一股绳，鞭打他火辣辣的伤口，紧缚他的四肢，深深勒住他的喉管，让他在情欲泥沼中不可自拔，混沌窒息。而杰森的呼唤是一把刀，利落地割破绳索，在昏沉中劈下一道圣洁的白光，笼罩迪克的整个世界。

杰森知道迪克高潮了。尽管尿道棒还坚守原位，但他的爱人全身痉挛，拱起的腰重重摔在床垫上。迪克上半身瘫软，胯部却不受控制继续抽插，杰森肠道含着的阴茎高频抖动，甚至比刚才动力更足。杰森注意到后穴的顶弄越来越火热，不断升温，高热翻滚，他随迪克上下摆动，放肆的呻吟，双手紧紧握住自己一直翘着的勃起，粗暴套弄。几分钟后，杰森达到高潮，乳白的精液喷薄而出，洒在迪克起伏不定的腹肌上。

杰森躺在迪克身边，才发现那双蓝眼睛默默盯着他，但是迪克没说话，他的身体还在微微颤抖，眼角的泪细娟娟流着，杰森才意识到迪克没射出来。他带着些许惭愧蹭蹭迪克的脸颊，舔吻迪克的同时帮他取下了尿道棒。迪克一口咬住杰森的下唇，身体剧烈抖动，紧咬的虎牙刺破皮肤，杰森感受到血流沿下巴滑落，猛得撑起身罩在迪克上方，才看到精液从迪克红肿的阴茎顶部缓缓流出，精液很稀，甚至能闻到些许骚味。杰森猜想着，迪克应该是失禁了……噢天，想到这里杰森又硬了。

 

罗伊在之后的两个月都没打通迪克的电话，他对彼此的友谊感到不安，幸好迪克还是愉快地答应了他的生日派对邀请。只是，当他打开迪克精心的生日礼物时，被全场人狠狠嘲笑了一番，那是一整盒罗伊在泰坦塔自慰的照片，谁知道迪克是什么时候拍的。


End file.
